Cocina y ama sin miedo
by Nyleve Black Mayfair
Summary: Cuando cocinas o amas sin miedo, aprendes que cada cosa necesita su tiempo. Sus comienzos, sus finales, sus despedidas, sus continuaciones, sus decisiones, sus mudanzas, sus procesos a fuego en bajo o en una olla exprés


Todos le decían que el tiempo curaría todas las heridas. Que el pasar de los días se llevaría sus penas y un día simplemente despertaría y el sol de nuevo iluminaría su vida.

"Tiempo" nadie podría comprender que para ella esa simple palabra encerraba un mayor significado que la magnitud física con la que se mide la duración o separación de los acontecimientos.

Desde la muerte de Dany y su último encuentro con el Doctor, Clara había decidido deshacerse de todos los relojes de su vida, no quería ser regida de nuevo por algo tan mundano.

Ella que había estado en los límites del universo, ahora se encontraba confinada a un pequeño rincón de su diminuto departamento. En un inicio no quería admitirlo, pero hoy veía con claridad que a lado del Doctor se había convertido en una experta manipuladora de la verdad, y era así que mientras todos en su familia creían que ella había renunciado a su trabajo y se encontraba viajando por el mundo para alejarse de los recuerdos de Pink y encontrarse de nuevo a sí misma, hacía meses que no atravesaba el portal de su casa.

No podía vivir en un mundo donde todo parecía seguir con normalidad, le parecía egoísta y daba por hecho que jamás volvería a encajar en el gran rompecabezas llamado vida. La chica imposible, por otro lado le parecía tan lejana; ya no creía que ella hubiera vivido esas aventuras y la figura del Doctor simplemente le parecía salida de un cuento de hadas.

La chica controladora, ahora no podía controlar ni al repartidor de pizza que tocaba insistentemente su timbre ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que ordenarle a la pizzería que cargaran la cuenta a su tarjeta de crédito con todo y propina y únicamente se limitarán a dejar la caja fuera de su puerta?

-¡Déjala ahí! La propina la he cargado a la tarjeta – Gritó Clara al otro la puerta.

\- Lo siento Señorita, pero no creo correcto dejar sin vigilancia a un Señor del Tiempo.

-¿Un señor del qué? … preguntó Clara sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, al mismo tiempo que temerosa se asomaba por la pequeña mirilla de su puerta, a través de la cual podía ver un corbatín rojo el cual al instante le provocó un micro infarto.

-Señorita Oswald, le pido me permita entrar. El Doctor me aseguró que aquí estaría bien y es mi deber velar por su seguridad.

Clara estaba paralizada, pero inconscientemente y a sabiendas de que en su torrente sanguíneo sólo el miedo transitaba, logró abrir la puerta, para dejar pasar a un joven que cargaba en sus hombros al Doctor, pero no aquél del cual se despidió, sino aquel que le había invitado a visitar las estrellas por primera vez.

El joven quien parecía agotado y vestía un smoking negro salpicado de polvo, colocó el cuerpo inconsciente del Doctor en el sillón más amplio de la sala de estar.

-Siento mucho la interrupción Señorita Oswald. – Se disculpó aquel extraño que no podía ocultar su sorpresa ante el desolador estado de Clara.

-Él no puede estar aquí – Declaró ella a la vez que se resistía a creer lo que estaba pasando. Ella se había despedido, todo había acabado. Esto no tenía sentido.

El joven sacó una pequeña llave de su pantalón. Y se lo entregó casi forzándola a que lo recibiera. Clara la tomó con sus temblorosas manos.

-Bueno Señorita, creo que mi trabajo termina aquí. No sé preocupe por él, únicamente se le pasaron las copas en la celebración del milenio Tukair, nunca debió aceptar el reto del Rey. Pero supongo que ya lo conoce, al final cuando no pudo sostenerse más me dijo que únicamente un soufflé de usted lo volvería a la vida.

-¿Un soufflé?- pregunta ella aún incrédula de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El hombre encoje sus hombres y sin decir más desaparece ante sus ojos.

Ella respira hondo y se acerca lentamente al sillón donde descansa su antiguo compañero de aventuras, instintivamente toca casi de manera maternal su frente y se acerca aún más para comprobar si respira. Siente que su cuerpo en cualquier momento dejará de contener el tsunami de emociones que vive.

-No es un terremoto, pero se siente como tal. ¿No lo crees? Esto de vivir con los corazones en todo el universo es igual que vivir sobre una sopa: hay que acostumbrarse al movimiento y seguir sin inmutarse, aunque todo se mueva.- Le dice él en un estado de seminconsciencia.

-¡Estás loco!- Declara ella conteniendo sus ganas de golpearlo y abrazarlo al mismo tiempo, es desconcertante los impulsos tan ambiguos que la embargan en ese momento, pero para él ella es transparente y no tarda en darle la respuesta que necesita.

\- Lo sé, y tú mi chica imposible eres la única que puede otorgarme un poco de cordura. Así que qué esperas para preparar mi soufflé.

Clara no contesta, y lo deja de nuevo sumergido en su profundo descansar. Toma un abrigo y por primera vez en meses da un paso fuera de su departamento. Camina por las calles de una ciudad tan suya pero que ahora después de haber estado tan lejos tanto física como mentalmente ve con ojos del turista, del viajero, del que vive en las afueras, del que se ha ido y ha vuelto, para encontrar la maravilla en cada esquina, en la luz que toca las puntas de la catedral apenas rozándola y por primera vez siente un poco de calor en su cuerpo y empieza a recordar lo que es vivir.

Va al supermercado y compra los ingredientes necesarios que ha comprado cientos de veces, pero con los mismos nervios que la invadieron cuando preparó esa receta por primera vez después de la muerte de su madre.

El Doctor percibe su regreso y con ello su temor.

\- Clara "cocinar es como amar: hay que hacerlo sin miedo"

Ella se queda petrificada, él la toma de la mano y la lleva junto con sus recientes compras a la TARDIS, directamente a la cocina, un cuarto que apareció tiempo atrás sólo para ella.

Él le sonríe y la invita sin palabras a iniciar su ritual. Clara cierra sus ojos y es entonces que recuerda quien la ha enseñado a cocinar: los olores en la cocina de casa de sus padres, de sus abuelos, de sus amigos, de sus amores. Cómo los mejores días han sido aquellos en los que cocina para hacer feliz a alguien. Cómo, a veces, cuando cocinas, te dejas una parte de la vida entre los fogones y los huecos del refrigerador.

\- -Sabes, cuando te pones así de seria me recuerdas a mi amigo Lavoisier, eres capaz de cocinar como un alquimista " la materia - y los contenidos de esa bolsa: leche, huevos, mantequilla qué se yo - no se pierden, sólo se transforman" –El Doctor termina su comentario con una sonrisa, la única que a la velocidad de la luz hace que el roto corazón de Clara vuelva a trabajar.

Y es así que ella se da cuenta que cuando cocinas o amas sin miedo, aprendes que cada cosa necesita su tiempo. Sus comienzos, sus finales, sus despedidas, sus continuaciones, sus decisiones, sus mudanzas, sus procesos a fuego en bajo o en una olla exprés. Aprender se trata de arruinar y arruinarte un poco en el proceso: pero la mejor olla, el mejor plato, es el que alguna vez se te ha quemado. Que esto que hace y vive con el Doctor se trata no de enunciar los ingredientes perfectos, ni de conocer de memoria los procesos y mucho menos de escribir una línea adecuada: se trata de aprender, de intentar saber qué pasa por la cabeza, el estómago, los deseos. Cuando cocinas o amas sin miedo, cuando aprendes la cadencia del fuego es entonces - y sólo entonces - cuando sabes que en realidad, nunca vas o vienes de ningún sitio: casa es el sitio en donde eres alimentado y amado a conciencia.

Y Clara sabía que amaba esta vida a su lado, donde amaba y era amada. Ya no trataría de buscar la perfección en su receta se dejaría llevar y sorprender por el resultado, pues de una cosa estaba segura los miedos y el dolor los había dejado en la Tierra, y ahora que volaba a través de las estrellas nada ni nadie podrían detenerla.


End file.
